POTF Martial Arts
<--Soldier Class Martial Arts are a traditional style of combat often used by members of a nation's army. It is generally an offensive-oriented style mixed with a moderate amount of defensive and buffing utility. A soldier can only learn an ability with a higher level requirement once they have learned at least one ability from the previous level requirement in that skill tree. Each additional rank in a skill, after the first, requires the soldier to reach level 5x the rank of the ability; for example a rank 2 ability that unlocks at level 1 can be learned at level 5 and a rank 3 ability that unlocks at level 1 can be learned at level 10. Martial Arts Requires: Level 1 [Critical Shot] (Requires Level 1 Soldier) (Requires an equipped ranged, artillery, or arblast weapon and ammunition) Major Action - Ranged Martial Arts 2 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Adds an additional Critical Roll for the attack. -- -- Shot (Requires Level 1 Soldier) (Requires an equipped ranged, artillery, or arblast weapon and ammunition) Major Action - Martial Arts 3 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. +1d8/2 Damage for the attack. -- -- Guard (Requires Level 1 Soldier) Major Action - Martial Arts N/A - Self-Targeting Ability Make a roll of 1d8, add the value of the roll to the soldier's AC for this turn. -- -- Bash (Requires Level 1 Soldier) (Requires an equipped weapon) Major Action - Martial Arts 1 FP - Attack Ability This attack can only be made at melee range. Make an attack roll. Attack rolls for this attack are based on STR rather than ACC and only receive damage bonuses from melee or throwing weapons. Deals damage to the target's fatigue. {If a critical is rolled on this attack, the target receives a buff that reduces the number of Minor Abilities they can use in their next turn of combat by -1.} This effect lasts for 1 turn, this effect can be stacked. -- -- -- Requires: Level 5 Charge (Requires Level 5 Soldier) (Requires an equipped weapon) Major Action - Ranged Martial Arts 3 FP - Attack Ability Make a movement towards an enemy, plus an additional space at 10, 30, 50, 70, etc DEX. Make an attack roll. -- -- Knockback (Requires Level 5 Soldier) (Requires an equipped grun weapon) Major Action - Martial Arts 5 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Pushes all targets hit by this attack back 1 range from the soldier regardless of if they received damage. -- -- [Pray & Spray] (Requires Level 5 Soldier) (Requires an equipped auto weapon) Major Action - Martial Arts 5 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Deals damage to all enemy targets within melee distance of the target of this attack; consumes an additional 1 ammunition for each additional target. -- -- -- Requires: Level 10 [Execute] (Requires Level 10 Soldier) (Requires an equipped weapon) Major Action - Ranged Martial Arts 3 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Receive overwhelming Advantage against a target with less than 10% or 20 HP remaining, whichever is higher. -- -- Attack (Requires Level 10 Soldier) (Requires at least 2 equipped weapons in the Left/Right Hand or Other Equip) Major Action - Martial Arts 5 FP - Attack Ability Make separate attack rolls for both your main-hand and off-hand or other equip weapons. -- -- -- Requires: Level 15 Shot (Requires Level 15 Soldier) (Requires an equipped weapon) Major + Minor Action - Martial Arts 8 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Receive overwhelming Advantage against a target. -- -- -- Category:Prophecy of the Fated Category:POTF Classes